First Impressions
by da-super-dude
Summary: They say that first impressions are always the last impressions. Stella’s first impressions of DnA.


First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY, otherwise Vanessa Ferlito would never have left.

They say that first impressions are always the last impressions. Stella's first impressions of DnA.

Pairing: DnA, Mac/Stella

A/N: This for those people who wish that DnA could still exist. Sadly we're doomed.

-X-

Stella sat in a chair in Mac's office, reviewing a case file. Mac had asked her to come in to give her opinion on some matters.

In front of her sat two potential C.S.I 's. They were two members short of a team. Mac had reviewed at least twenty replacements, before coming to the conclusion that these two might fill those positions. He was now going to interview them again, to check if his decision was right. She was merely here to see if there was anything wrong with them. She didn't think that would be necessary, but since he asked.

At a glance, she had thought that they looked like two little impatient children. They slouched in their chairs, and had slightly bored looks on their faces.

Facing her, to her right, was a young, raven-haired woman. Her lips were set in a pout that would put the world's best models to shame. She was fair, with dark eyes. She had a look about herself. It was a warning that she knew how to take care of herself.

_()Must be from Brooklyn.()_ Stella guessed. Everyone from Brooklyn had that tough look about themselves.

The young woman was dressed entirely in black. Her shoulder-length hair left loose.

Next to her was a young man, who must have been the same age as her. While she had a poised, almost serious look, his was one of pure mischief.

He had messy dirty-blond hair. He was dressed in a grey suit with a white dress shirt. He wore a pair of rectangular-framed glasses, but all those things just accentuated his sparkling blue eyes. They were his most striking feature. They had a look in them she had only seen in Flack's or any other veteran police officer had; like he had seen the world – and it was not a pretty place. Alongside the knowledge, they had a sparkle of mischief in them. The playful kind. It gave him a sort of endearing charm when he smiled; like that of a mischievous, little boy caught doing something wrong.

His left hand drummed the arm rest of his chair. In a rhythmic pattern. Not one tap seemed louder than the rest. It was the only noise in the office.

_()He must play a musical instrument – possibly the guitar.()_ Stella guessed yet gain.

She only assumed the guitar because quite frankly he didn't seem to have been able to afford piano lessons. Even if they did, his attention span would not permit him to learn it. But his fingers' tips suggested that he had played an instrument. The guitar seemed like the next most practical choice. Not the drums because he would have added a beat here and there alternatively to his rhythm.

Stella noticed that there was accompaniment to his drumming. The young woman was unconsciously tapping her foot to join the rhythm. She must have learnt the piano. No doubt about it. She a refined look, but her eyes said Brooklyn.

It sounded like a good beat. Stella was almost tempted to join in. She smiled to herself. They kept giving each other competitive glances. As though they were 'scoping the competition'.

They were both attractive. They had both turned heads as they made their way to the office. Though the young man, flirtatiously smiled at all the women detectives. But in a friendly sort of way.

_()Imagine if they became partners,() _Stella wondered.

They would compliment each other like yin and yang. But they did look as though they had short tempers. Stella was usually right about these things. But the young man looked like he could cool down as fast as he had blown up. The young woman looked like stress would get to her. But she could probably handle it.

There would be friction if they worked together. That would be for certain. She could feel their initial attraction in here already. But they would make a good couple, they looked so right together.

She knew they wouldn't be partners straight away. Mac would split them up between himself and her. Personally the young man seemed a better choice. To her anyway. He reminded her of her younger brother. He had died during 9/11. She and Mac had mourned and Claire, his dead wife and Alex, her younger brother, together.

Stella wished Mac had told her their names. So she could see how much they applied to them. She was about to ask them, when Mac walked in. They stood to greet him.

"Well Stella, I see you've already met Det. Danny Messer," he indicated the young man, "and Det. Aiden Burn."

Their names suited them. 'Messer' suited Danny's hair perfectly. Now that he was standing up, she took a good look at him. He had a scruffy appearance to himself. He definitely matched his name.

Aiden 'Burn' on the other hand looked like she would literally 'burn' you if you messed with her.

"This is Det. Stella Bonasera. She has been my partner for a long, _long_ time. Now if you would kindly sit outside. I will give you my decision in a few minutes."

They looked slightly surprised. So was Stella. They exited, Danny holding the door open for Aiden.

"Well what did you think?"

Mac sat in his chair and swivelled to face her, awaiting a reply to his question.

"I thought there would be more. May be questions . . ." Stella lightly teased him.

"Stella, you get impressions off of people. And most often they turn out to be pretty correct. Did you get a good read off of them?" He explained his lack of questions.

"You make me sound like a psychic," Stella answered, his reasons, had piqued her curiosity.

"Stella, sometimes, you make me believe in the paranormal, with your 'gut feelings' and instinct. I've learnt to trust them now," His reply was short and to the point like always.

"They're good, and I think they will great partners. Do they have good CSV's?"

"Yes, they were exceptional. I just wanted to know what feel you got off them in person."

()_Wouldn't you like to know . . ._ () thought Stella.

"Danny has a quick temper, and is probably a better people person. Aiden is good as well, but she'll suffer mostly from stress. Aiden should question suspects. But let Danny interrogate. When something in a case allows them to use whatever they have specialized in, let them. It will be better for us. And make them partners. They'll balance each other perfectly."

Stella smiled and left the office. On her way out she gestured towards the two of them. They could come in now. She could just see how this turned out.

-X-

A/N: There 1st chapter over – YAY! The plot bunny got me and didn't let go. Please R/R.


End file.
